JOÃO ROQUISTÃO E O PÉ DE MAMÃO
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Continuação da saga dos irmãos Tão. Nem precisa comentar, né?
1. Capítulo 1 Sonhos estranhos

JOÃO ROQUISTÃO E O PÉ DE MAMÃO

Autor: Lady K. Roxton

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens da série The Lost World bem como os da fic A História dos Irmãos Tão não me pertencem bla bla bla bla

SPOILERS: Antes de ler esta fic, leia "A história dos Irmãos Tão", de Vygotsky e Lady K.

COMMENTS: Devido ao grande sucesso da história dos irmãos Tão, a saga continua!!! Espero q gostem desta e deixem review ou vc's sabem o qto eu posso enrolar né!!! Rs... Rox bjus e divirtam-se!!!

Capítulo 1

João Roquis Tão sentia-se um homem plenamente realizado: casara-se com a mulher mais linda em que já botara os olhos (leia-se "gostosa"), um pouquinho mal humorada mas muito carinhosa. Tinha lindos filhos: os gêmeos João Roquis Tão Júnior e João Roquis Tão Filho, as gêmeas Margarida (que era a cara da mãe) e Marguerite (Margarida adorava aqueles chiques nomes franceses), os trigêmeos Artur, Conan e Doile, novamente gêmeos Cherloque e Rolmes e finalmente Rakel e Uiliam (em homenagem a seus atores preferidos). E finalmente, era bem sucedido no trabalho e possuía uma belíssima casa. Que mais poderia querer?

Algumas coisas mudam. Outras, jamais. É como o ditado que diz: "Pau que nasce torto, até a cinza quando queima é torta também". João, é verdade, havia perdido muitos de seus hábitos considerados rudes e que desagradavam Margarida. Mas de uma coisa ela jamais conseguiu faze-lo se livrar: seu pãodurismo exacerbado. A mulher ralava e se ferrava dia e noite para cuidar dos 11 anjinhos do casal e ainda por cima, cuidar da casa; João se recusava a pagar uma empregada alegando que não necessitavam e que seria um gasto desnecessário. Resultado: Margarida estava mais azeda do que nunca e mais cansada que um camelo.

Primeiro, tornara-se uma mulher apaixonada (leia-se "trouxa") e em seguida, tornara-se uma escrava da reprodução. Farta de tudo começou a dormir de calça jeans, o que fez com que João finalmente se mancasse de sua falta de tato com a esposa.

Após o jantar, Margarida lavava a louça e limpava o fogão. Em seguida, fiscalizava as crianças escovarem os dentinhos, colocava-os nas quintuliches e contava-lhes estórias. Apesar de cada um ter seu próprio quarto, recusavam-se a dormir separados, o que era cômodo para Margarida, pois entrar no quarto de cada um e contar a mesma estória 11 vezes era um trabalho hercúleo e extremamente pé no saco.

(NOTA - Quintuliches: beliches com 5 camas em lugar de apenas 2. Vc's conhecem, né?)

Naquela noite, João pegou o livro da mão de Margarida, enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos:

"Minha malaguetinha, eu vou contar a estória hoje".

"Você?" ela perguntou incrédula, mas sem alterar-se.

"Isso" ele respondeu estufando o peito e ajeitando a camisa.

Mais do que depressa, ela o agarrou pelo braço, torcendo-o como se fosse quebrá-lo e ficando atrás de João: "O que você aprontou, João Roquis Tão? Hein? Ou vai armar o que? Eu te conheço!"

"Eu não fiz nada, eu juro, minha malagueta! Eu só pensei que a gente podia namorar um pouquinho, só isso, eu juro."

Margarida o soltou, jogando-o contra a parede. Coçou o queixo por alguns segundos, refletindo. "É, seria legal namorar um pouquinho" disse a si mesma.

"Tudo bem, João."

"Vai tomando um banho, coloca aquela lingerie vermelha, sabe? E fica me esperando na nossa cama" ele disse olhando-a de cima a baixo, levantando as sobrancelhas e lambendo os lábios como um lobo esfomeado.

No quarto das crianças, ele anunciou: "Crianças, hoje a estória é o papai quem vai contar!"

"Você?????????????????" perguntaram decepcionados. "Cadê a mamãe?" indagaram sérios.

"Sua mãe precisa descansar. Agora calem a boca e escutem. Vamos ver" disse procurando na pequena biblioteca infantil com mais de 10.000 volumes algum livro interessante. "Aqui. João e o pé de feijão. Esse João deve ser um cara gente boa."

"Esse a mamãe já leu" disse Marguerite torcendo o nariz enquanto o pai sentava-se no sofá.

"Eu perguntei se vocês já leram?" perguntou já respondendo, bastante irritado. "Pois bem, agora que já sentei, vai ser essa mesma. Calem a boca e ouçam."

"Era uma vez um tal de João que era muito pobre e aí ele vendeu sua vaca, trocou por feijões, foi no céu, voltou e ficou rico. Fim. Bela estória, hein? Boa noite" ele disse. João, como bom contador de estórias que era, olhou apenas as figuras.

"Não é assim! Conta direito! Vou chamar a mamãe!" gritavam os anjinhos em coro. Pensando na grande probabilidade que isso haveria de irritar mais a Margarida, visto que a essa altura já estaria em sua cama com a lingerie vermelha e faze-la levantar-se, seria o mesmo que roubar o ovo de uma T-rex. Então, em sua infinita sabedoria, Roquis Tão preferiu reconsiderar.

"Está bem! Que sacola, crianças! Vamos lá, onde eu estava? Ah sim, aqui está... Introdução. Após anos de exaustivas pesquisas dos estudos folclóricos..." Roquis Tão foi interrompido quando travesseiros e brinquedos voadores voaram em sua cabeça.

"Pula a introdução!" gritavam enquanto continuavam a torturar seu velho papi.

"Ok, mas depois não reclamem se não entenderem nada..." protestou ele, indo para o primeiro capítulo. Deu um arroto discreto (ele acabou de jantar, né gente? Dá um desconto) e depois bocejou, sabendo que o sono lhe impediria muito em breve de continuar a animada narrativa. Com muito esforço, começou a balbuciar o "era uma vez" tomado pelo cansaço.

Era uma vez um jovem chamado João Roquis Tão, que morava num sitiozinho com sua mãe, Jorja C (NOTA: é o Jorge Carpenter mesmo, vestido de mulher e sem tirar a barba ruiva. É que estávamos com falta de figurantes, visto que esta fic não tem fins lucrativos e por isso ele teve que fazer o papel). Eram freqüentemente marginalizados dos círculos sociais devido a sua situação econômica, que era uma merda de dar gosto.

Um dia, C chamou João e disse-lhe que pegasse a única vaca que tinham, levando-a até a cidade e vendendo-a pelo melhor preço que conseguisse para alguma churrascaria rodízio.

É claro que os dois insensíveis não pensaram nas centenas de litros de leite que já haviam roubado dela! Tampouco pensaram nas longas horas de prazer que passaram ao lado de sua doce companheira bovina. Nem sequer se lembraram de seu esterco que serviu um dia para adubar a terra. O pobre animal-bovino-não-humano era um objeto para eles. E João, que não achava que os bichos tivessem direitos como o humano, fez o que sua mãe travestida lhe mandou e foi até a cidade.

CONTINUA!!!


	2. Capítulo 2 Não tem cão? Caça com gato!

JOÃO ROQUISTÃO E O PÉ DE MAMÃO

Autor: Lady K. Roxton

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens da série The Lost World bem como os da fic A História dos Irmãos Tão não me pertencem bla bla bla bla

Agradeço aos patrocinadores: Beto Carrero World, Disneylândia, TLW Casa da Árvore, Casas Bahia. Estamos abertos para novos contratos.

Nay: Estou emocionada, meu primeiro review!!!!!! Sobre a minha fonte de inspiração, é um gde mistério... O mundo além da imaginação de Lady K é um mistério q desafia a ciência lol E pare de me keimar, Nay. Eu nem demorei pra lançar este cap ok? Hehehe

Claudia: Gostei mto de receber sua review (que com certeza vem em nome da sua turma né? Rs...) Sobre o anticoncepcional, João viu no Fantástico do domingo após o casamento que anticoncepcional causa mtas doenças e por isso proibiu a margarida de usar. É verdade, pode consultar as últimas pesquisas da Universidade Federal De Harvard no norte do Afeganistão rs...

Nessa: amiga e ídala, pra vc ver: Lady K tbem é cultura (dá-lhe neologismos!). Divirta-se, te adoro!

Jéssica: a necessidade é a mãe da invenção. Imagina um quarto com 11 camas? Seria um dormitório de quartel! Foi qdo João encomendou os quintuliches às Casas Bahia.

Mana: espero q vc num tenha tido um treco enqto deixava o review lol Super bjus, vc mora no meu coração e num paga aluguel, luz, água nem telefone lol

Vy: (ou melhor, Sygotsky) estou honrada com sua review! Sobre as quintuliches, pode procurar nas Casas Bahia q tem, em até 50.000 vezes sem juros!!! Vy, meleca num é uma palavra impactante como merda, sabe? Daí a opção por essa palavra, entendeu? É para dar mais dramaticidade lol

Rosa: Não ameace a mim nem o Malone, ou eu demoro mais ainda pra postar os capítulos e ponho a culpa em vc. Aliás, Malone jah está cantando e está um verdadeiro garanhão. É virgem e nunca viu uma galinha, o q o fez se apaixonar pela tartaruga (é triste e cômico, mas é sério, jah houve até tentativa de estrupo lol). Divirta-se!

Mary: Infelizmente esta é a realidade do mundo: mulheres sofrendo nas mãos de homem cruéis. Porém, um dia, td pode mudar rs...

Cris: Recebi sua review nos Tão, q bom q vc gostou (e pode pegar os arkivos mencionados lá no grupo, ok?). Tenho mto carinho pelos Tão e estou me esforçando para seguir os passos do Grande Vy. Espero q continue se divertindo!

Camila Geisa: Eita review! Mto manero seu review, vamos lá: Calma, a Margarida está quietinha, mas qdo explodir... sai de baixo q nem o T-rexton segura!!!! Drama e humor? Vc naum acha possível os 2 juntos????? Aguarde e verá (e aprenda comigo lol). Graças à sua sugestão, vc entrou como figurante. Num vale me xingar ok? Rs.... E sobre seu último review, o estatuto prevê q o tempo para soltar cap novo é de 3 meses, vc num viu? Lol

OBS. Alguns nomes foram trocados para preservar a identidade verdadeira das pessoas he!!!

No caminho para a cidade, no meio da estrada, João encontrou, de costas para ele, alguém vestindo uma capa negra com capuz, parecia até a morte em pessoa e ele até ficou meio assustado pensando que talvez fosse algum tipo de assombração.

Quando a estranha criatura virou-se, João já estava com um pau na mão (vai que a assombração atacasse?) e a vaquinha pusera as mãos (digo, patas) nos olhos para tapa-los, mas, para sua surpresa, era uma jovem vestindo botas da última moda, negras de cano alto que chegavam ao meio das coxas, micro short e top de vinil com miçangas costuradas. Era Cameile Gesebel, uma conhecida bruxa vegetariana local.

(NOTA: a Danielle – VQ ia fazer esta cena. Mas ela já morreu na fic anterior e, como disse no capítulo passado, estamos com falta de figurantes. Então, Sômuilindo ia fazer esse papel (iria ficar lindo com as roupichas descritas né?) a Camila Geisa se ofereceu, sem receber cachê, para ser personagem. Eu não podia recusar né? Valeu, Ca!)

-João, João! Você não sabe dos malefícios que está causando a seu corpo consumindo carne e laticínios??? Isso não é nada saudável!!! – começou a jovem bruxa sobre os perigos e inconvenientes vindos do consumo de carnes e seus derivados.

-Olha, eu não vou comer esta vaca, só vou levá-la à cidade para vendê-la – respondeu João.

-Mas fazendo isso, você perpetua o mito cultural da carne, ignorando o impacto negativo da indústria de gado na nossa ecologia e também os problemas sociais e de saúde que provêm do consumo de carne.

João fez cara de quem estava cagando para aquele papo furado todo. Cameile, vendo que sua argumentação não iria funcionar, mudou sua estratégia:

-Você me parece muito "inocente" (leia-se "burro hi-ho") nesses raciocínios, caro João. Como gosto muito de você, tenho uma excelente proposta: ofereço trocar sua vaquinha chinfrin por essas três sementes de mamões mágicos, que têm tanta proteína quanto a vaca inteira, sem gordura e sem sal. E de brinde, você ainda leva esta bolsinha de veludo para guardá-las. Que tal?

João arqueou as sobrancelhas, coçou o queixo, numa atitude meditativa. Veja bem, trocaria uma vaca por 3 sementes de mamão, que têm tanta proteína quanto a vaca inteira, sem gordura e sem sal, e ainda levaria uma bolsinha de veludo. Sem contar que não teria mais que caminhar até a cidade... Pensando em tudo isso, João fez a troca alegremente e voltou para casa.

Ao chegar, mostrou a sua mãe as sementes que têm tanta proteína quanto a vaca inteira, sem gordura e sem sal, e a bolsinha que ganhara de brinde. Jorja assistia sem dizer nada, sentada à mesa.

Então levantou-se, foi até a janela, contemplando aquela imensidão por alguns instantes. Até antes da troca, Jorja acreditava que seu filho pensava mais por meio de conceitos criados por ele mesmo, sem raciocinar linearmente. Traduzindo, achava seu filho um completo idiota, mas depois de hoje, tudo mudara. Jorja agora tinha CERTEZA de que João era uma anta.

Então, em ataque histérico, a mãe transformista de João gritou, se descabelou, deu pití, armou o barraco, fez a feira, deu xilique, se descabelou, arrancou as penas, etc. e agarrou as sementes, jogando-as pela janela. No mesmo dia, ela começou a freqüentar o Grupo Anônimo de Apoio às Mães de Filhos Estúpidos.

Na manhã seguinte, João pôs a cabeça para fora da janela para ver de que lado o sol tinha nascido (fazia isso toda manhã). Mas grande foi sua surpresa quando viu que um grande pé de mamão havia crescido. Tão grande que seu caule chegava até as nuvens! E, como não tinha mais vaca para ordenhar, João subiu pelo pé de mamão até o céu.

A escalada foi difícil, já que João não tinha a menor noção de alpinismo! Quando finalmente alcançou o céu, desmoronou-se sobre uma nuvem. Aos poucos, livrando-se do cansaço, foi abrindo os olhos, fechando de novo por pura preguiça, mas desta vez abriu-os bem rapidinho: bem perto dele havia um castelo gigantesto. Aliás, não só o castelo, como as plantas, os animais, os objetos, tudo! Era como se fosse um mundo construído para um gigante.

João sabia que na pindaíba em que se encontrava sua família, jamais visitaria sequer o Beto Carrero World, e muito menos a Disney. Sendo assim, agradou-lhe a idéia de fazer um tour por aquele lugar sinistro (lamentou-se apenas ter esquecido a maquina fotográfica porque nenhum de seus amigos acreditaria numa lorota de castelos e pés de mamões gigantes).

Aproximando-se do castelo, João ouviu uma voz mais desafinada que um violão velho e mais irritante que latido de um pincher. A princípio pensou que alguém estivesse morrendo e pedisse ajuda, mas quando se aproximou mais, conseguiu supor que era alguém cantando:

"Ela é um pássaro numa gaiola

Um espetáculo para se ver..."

CONTINUA!!!!


	3. Capítulo 3 Amigos, amigos, negócios à pa...

JOÃO ROQUISTÃO E O PÉ DE MAMÃO

Autor: Lady K. Roxton

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens da série The Lost World bem como os da fic A História dos Irmãos Tão não me pertencem bla bla bla bla

Agradeço aos patrocinadores: Beto Carrero World, Disneylândia, TLW Casa da Árvore, Casas Bahia, Avon. Estamos abertos para novos contratos.

COMMENTS:

Vy: Neste capítulo agora eu caprichei no tamanho, tah vendo? Kero uma review à altura. Quanto às sementes, elas são totalmente diets e nutritivas. Estão à venda nas Lojas Americanas, pertinho das balas de gelatina. Pode procurar. Se você pegar a promoção, ainda leva a bolsinha grátis!

Claudia: Sinto mto te decepcionar, mas o gigante não é a Marg! E você vai ver como o desempenho mental do João melhorou neste cap. Espero q goste, adoro seus review!

Cris: Digo pra vc o mesmo q pra Clau: o gigante não é a Marg e neste cap o João tah um gênio (em comparação a antes rs...) mas espero q mesmo inteligente, vc ainda o ache engraçado.

Jéssica Nobre: Que maldade dizer isso da Margarida! Ela é uma tenora... qdo fica de boca fechada né!!! Espero q continue gostando.

Nay: A bolsinha de veludo era negra, pra combinar com a roupa da Cameile. Sem comentários sobre o endereço da Associação (mas só pq vc pediu he!). Como é mais fácil sair cap do q o Malone (galo) perder a virgindade, aí está o cap novo!).

Nessa: Desta vez vc num pode reclamar, o capítulo tah super gde!!! Obrigada pelas suas reviews e o apoio constante, vc é demais!

Mana: Deixa de ser vuduzeira ou num tem presente no seu niver lol (chantagem!) Sua mãe jah morreu, maninha, na fic passada, e mortos não ressuscitam lol Valeu, mana!!!

Jessyca Pinheiro: Quem sabe futuramente vc naum entre como estrela nesta fic? Aki, td é pissível!

Mary: sinto mto te decepcionar, mas a jorja agora vai dar uma sumidinha básica (pelo menos neste capítulo né). E como jah disse às outras meninas, sorry, mas o gigante naum é a Marg...

REVIEWS!!!!

**Capítulo 3 **

The ballroom was filled with fashion's throng

It shone with a thousand lightsAnd there was a woman who passed alongThe fairest of all the sights!

A girl to her lover then softly sighed:

"There's riches at her command!""But she married for wealth, not for love," he cried,"Though she lives in a mansion grand...

"She's only a bird in a gilded cage

A beautiful sight to seeYou may think she's happy and free from care,She's not, though she seems to be.

T'is sad when you think of her wasted life

For youth cannot mate with ageAnd her beauty was soldFor an old man's gold...

She's a bird in a gilded cage!"

(NOTA: Essa é a letra original da música cantada pela Marguerite em Fire in the sky (é, a música existe!). Enviada por Si Zezé, value Si!!!)

Tremendamente cabreiro, João seguiu a voz misteriosa, chegando até o castelo. Passou por debaixo da porta e lá viu a criatura mais linda e adorável (apesar da voz) em que já pusera os olhos em toda sua vida: uma bela mulher de olhos azuis esverdeados, cabelos castanhos encaracolados; maquiagem Avon; vestido tomara que caia, tubinho longo, negro (básico); colar, tiara, pulseira e brincos de diamantes paraguaios. A cena era completada por uma belíssima harpa dourada e entalhada com (adivinhem?) diamantes paraguaios que a jovem tocava com maestria.

Os instintos sexuais primitivos de João vieram à tona. É verdade que a moça não tinha uma voz muito bonita (pra não dizer que era pior que uma taquara rachada), mas com aquele corpão, quem precisa cantar bem? Assim raciocinava (digamos assim) nosso herói-pai-de-família-machista-pão-duro-não-muito-inteligente.

Assim, João cuspiu na mão, passou no cabelo pra ajeitar, levantou as calças, murchou a barriga e bateu no peito com força, o que o fez tossir, mas disfarçou e foi chegando junto.

"E aí potranca, vem sempre aqui?" o galante João perguntou.

"Que cantada batida essa sua, hein? Sai fora" a moça respondeu, olhando com desdém para João, que não desistiria facilmente de sua presa.

"A gatinha tem nome?"

"Margarida" ela disse, olhando-o de cima a baixo e virando a cara em seguida. Refletindo melhor, Margarida achou João bem sarado, não tinha lá um papo muito culto, mas enfim, alguma utilidade ele teria, fosse pra comprar presentes para ela ou para simplesmente faze-lo de bobo.

Procurando puxar um assunto mais do que depressa, João olhou em volta e viu algo no mínimo inacreditável (aliás, como tudo até agora): dentro de uma gaiola, usando uma coleira cor-de-rosa de cetim, com um sininho dourado, onde se lia "T-rexton" estava um T-rex sentado em um niño.

"Que bicho feio é esse?" perguntou a Margarida.

"O T-rexton? Ah ele bota ovos de ouro."

Ora, bem, vejamos, a perspectiva de riqueza fácil e divertimento gratuito atraíam a sensibilidade burguesa de João. E como se fosse um verdadeiro trombadinha, fez um arrastão de um homem só: convenceu Margarida de que vivia na terra (o que era verdade) onde era um homem muito rico e poderoso que poderia trata-la como ela merecia, uma verdadeira rainha (o que era mais do que mentira) e conduziu o T-rexton por uma coleira.

Nem tudo são flores e quando João estava indo para a porta ouviu passos estrondosos...

"Fa, fé, fi, fó, fum,

To sentindo cheiro de pum!

Quero saber quem é

O dono dessa méééé...!

Tomar um café,

fazer cafuné!

Bater um papinho,

Ficar amiguinho!"

Mas, infelizmente, João estava enlouquecido de ganância para aceitar essa "troca de intercâmbio cultural" com o gigante. "Isso é um golpe", pensou João. "De mais a mais, o que um gigante faz com objetos tão finos e delicados? Com certeza roubou-os de alguém. Então tenho todo direito de pega-los".

Suas justificativas apressadas (notáveis para alguém com sua capacidade mental, conforme vimos), revelam uma terrível insensibilidade para com os direitos pessoais do gigante. João era preconceituoso para com os grandalhões e pensava que os gigantes eram desajeitados, burros e exploráveis.

Quando o gigante viu João com sua tocadora de harpa e o T-rexton, perguntou: "Por que você está tirando o que me pertence?"

João gelou. O gigante tinha a pele escamosa, verde. Dente finos (e muitos!) e olhos fundos, com imensas garras nas mãos. Se não fosse pé no chão e não impressionável por enlatados americanos e japoneses, acreditaria estar diante de Godzila.

"Meu nome é Tribunus, o dono deste castelo e lhe fiz uma pergunta. Por que você está me roubando?"

João sabia que o gigante corria mais que ele; tinha que pensar (o que já era difícil em um momento de calma, imagine agora!). Defendeu-se então: "Não estou tirando, meu caro amigo gigante. Vou apenas administrar esses bens para que atinjam sua potencialidade máxima. Perdoe-me a franqueza, mas vocês, gigantes, são meio simplórios e não sabem administrar bem seus recursos. Estou apenas cuidando de seus interesses. Um dia você ainda vai me agradecer."

João ficou torcendo para que seu blefe salvasse seu couro. O gigante Tribunus coçou o queixo, olhou para cima, pensando, até finalmente dizer: "É mesmo, você está certo. Nós gigantes, só fazemos bobagem. Basta vermos um pé de mamão que saímos por aí, nervosos, puxando e arrancando o pobrezinho!"

O coração de João nem bateu, capotou! Ele se virou e olhou pela porta da frente do castelo. E é claro que o gigante tinha destruído seu pé de mamão. Cheio de medo, João disse choramingando: "Agora estou preso nas nuvens com você para sempre!"

O gigante respondeu: "Não se preocupe, pequeno amigo. Sou estritamente vegetariano e sempre há mamões para comer. E além disto, você não estará sozinho. 500 outros homenzinhos como você subiram em pés de mamão para nos visitar e ficaram."

"500 homens?" pensou João. "E onde eles estão agora? Não vejo ninguém aqui!" perguntou.

"Ah, mas já vai ver! Delegado!!!"

Um carrinho de polícia (de brinquedo, para o gigante) vem com os faróis e lanternas acesos, fazendo o maior escândalo. De dentro sai nada mais nada menos que o Delegado Indiana Jones e sua fiel assistente, Açaí.

"Mais um ladrãozinho, senhor Tribunus?"

"Pois é, mais um tentando administrar meus bens..."

"Entendo... você tah em cana! O Carandiru te espera!"

João ficou desesperado!!! Passar o resto da vida no Carandiru junto com outros 500 machos, deixando Margarida sozinha e disponível??? Queimou neurônios até pensar no seguinte discurso:

"Senhor gigante, posso ter agido de má fé, posteriormente, mas a princípio minhas intenções eram as melhores do mundo... até que ELA me convenceu a fugir!!!" e apontou para Margarida. "ELA me coagiu a fugir, levando o T-rexton. Margarida me seduziu!"

Tribunus novamente coçou o queixo e olhou para cima, pensativo. "Não é a primeira vez que alguém a acusa mesmo... mas não temos prisão feminina e Margarida pode não cantar meleca nenhuma, mas toca harpa que é uma beleza, além de ser uma potranca!"

"Como assim não canto bem? Eu sou uma diva!" sentiu-se ultrajada a morena.

"Silêncio, Margarida!" o gigante berrou mostrando os dentes e rosnando. "Por outro lado, você tem tido muitas liberdades e por isso vai ficar numa gaiola também, como meu querido dinossauro de estimação."

"Muito obrigada pela ajuda, idiota!" Margarida rosnou para João.

O delegado algemou João e o colocou no camburão. Margarida também foi pra jaula, fula da vida por ter sido dedurada, meio que injustamente, por João.

CONTINUA!!!!!!

Oh o botãozinho aí ó: Submite review e do lado, Go. Clica nesse GO e deixa de ser mala, escreve minha review q eu mereço né?


	4. Capítulo 4 Laxante e absorvente não faze...

JOÃO ROQUISTÃO E O PÉ DE MAMÃO

Autor: Lady K. Roxton

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens da série The Lost World bem como os da fic A História dos Irmãos Tão não me pertencem bla bla bla bla

Agradeço aos patrocinadores: Beto Carrero World, Disneylândia, TLW Casa da Árvore, Casas Bahia, Avon, Tandy sabor morango, Visa, Sempre Livre com perfume de ervas e Jontex sabor morango. Estamos abertos para novos contratos.

COMMENTS: Camila Geisa e outras pessoas me disseram q era impossível unir drama e humor numa mesma fic. Pois bem! A partir de agora vocês verão que é possível, sim he!

Claudia: Espero que não se chateie, mas eu precisava contratar uma dentista urgente e a mais próxima era você (espero q não se importe). Sinto muito, mas não tem cachê, só mtas risadas! lol

Sygotsky: até q enfim vc deixou de ser pão dura com as reviews! Mas este cap é maior q o anterior, logo eu exijo uma review à altura. Sobre o T-rexton, foi uma homenagem a você. E quanto aos outros personagens, ainda não há acordo fechado com seus empresários. he!

Cris: A família Tão é uma família internacional conhecida no mundo todo e por isso possui inúmeros patrocinadores, como vc jah viu. Mas sempre estamos abertos para novos patrocinadores, basta depositar o incentivo na minha conta suíça lol Desculpe, mas não posso contar sobre o que vai acontecer com a Margarida e as crianças. Continue lendo! :-)

Jéssica Smith: Vc naum tem lido o Plateau News! O Carandiru é a prisão mais fashion do momento he! E sobre a Si não assisnar esta fic, é pq ela num tah escrevendo comigo (produção independente). Pq a pergunta? Está ruim? :-(

Mary: vc está enganada, esta fic naum está ao contrário. Ela segue as últimas tendências de foco narrativo moderno, obedecendo as tendências francesas expostas no último Fantástico. Pode conferir!

Rosa: Vc sempre reclama q o cap está curto. Sua idéia de fic está anotada e o Grupo de Professoras de Alunos Estúpidos foi sublime! Pode contar comigo como sócia! Tem certeza q não falta nada nesta fic? lol Confira e verá.

Nay: Vc sabe mto bem q a Natura naum vai entrar como patrocinadora simplesmente pq eu vendo Avon e a Natura é concorrente he! Mas se vc me doar alguns produtos eu até posso colocar aki a Natura com destaque lol Sobre suas kestões: 1) os únicos diamantes que nossos falidos heróis conhecem são os paraguaios; 2) na natureza nada se cria, nada se perde, td se transforma, 3) kem sabe um dia vc não ganhe algum objeto feito com diamantes paraguaios; 4) não enche o saco. Jaspion? Q tosco lo Eu tbem assistia hahaha Ah e desta vez, vai ser sem barrakeiras rs...

Nessa: minha fã e ídala! Espero q vc goste deste pois está bem gde e tbem acho q vc deve me paparicar mais he!

Jessy Pinheiro: Se vc não soube de onde tirei as coisas do cap passado, imagina agora lol

Mana: Aqui vai um "presentinho" em homenagem ao seu niver. Sem comentários, é melhor vc ler lol Parabéns!!!

Si Bettin: Esta fic sempre atende os pedidos dos fãs e lá em cima ESTÁ O PATROCINADOR SUGERIDO POR VC. Só gostaria de saber o motivo, pois camisinha é td q naum tem nesta fic, levando-se em conta a reprodução descabida de João e Margarida lol Sobre os xavecos q naum deram certo, se eu os tivesse antes, já teriam sido usados! Mas não faltará oportunidade (estão hilários rs...) Sobre o Carandiru, vc está equivocada! Leia e descubra por que he!

**Capítulo 4 – Laxante e absorvente não fazem mal a ninguém**

João pensava, pensava, pensava...

"Mas que catinga é essa aí atrás?" perguntou o delegado, que dirigia a viatura, olhando para João que ia na parte de trás do camburão. Nem havia o que dizer da Açaí! Essa já tinha desmaiado com o cheiro de fossa transbordante emitido pelos pensamentos pensamentosos e fedegosos de João.

"Nada, eu só estava aqui pensando na vida!"

"Então não pensa, ou vou ter que colocar uma rolha aí no seu forevis!" rosnou Indiana já com um pregador no nariz.

Como eu dizia, João pensava numa maneira de escapar do presídio de segurança máxima de Indiana Jones e Tribunus. Mas como? O carro parou. João foi empurrado do camburão, olhou ao redor, fazia um sol muito forte ("Droga, esqueci meus óculos de sol" pensou cá com seu peito malhado e gostoso), mas a visão que teve conquistou toda a sua atenção: o presídio era um prédio de 10 andares, todo feito em mármore italiano, com um belo jardim na entrada. No interior, além de ser tudo de mármore e com móveis finíssimos, combinando com as cortinas, havia 2 bibliotecas, piscina olímpica, quadras de esportes (vôlei, futebol, basquete, tênis, handebol, queimada, beth, carrinho de rolimã - uma quadra para cada esporte), ginásio de esportes com capacidade para 100 mil pessoas, salas de aula, cursos de história, geografia, literatura, inglês, espanhol, italiano, latim, árabe, aramaico, alemão, galego-português, matemática e cultura geral, sala de artes plásticas, sala de TV e vídeo, sala de jogos, spa e consultórios médico e odontológico (uma tal Craudya Barrosa era a dentista do presídio).

Agora, vejamos: não foi muito difícil para João adaptar-se à sua nova vida na prisão. Na fazendola de Jorja, tinha que trabalhar duro de sol a sol sem nem poder usar um protetor solar. Tudo bem que depois que faliram e a vaca da família foi vendida, não havia nada mais pra fazer, João ficava de saco cheio pois em sua sociedade consumista, quem não tem grana, não tem muitas opções de diversão. Logo, João estava amando tudo! Principalmente quando viu que teria um cantinho só para ele com quarto, suíte, sala, copa, cozinha, 5 banheiros (todos com banheira de hidromassagem), além de tudo estar mobiliado e equipado com os mais modernos equipamentos eletrodomésticos do momento (tudo comprado em suaves prestações nas Casas Bahia).

Apesar de tudo, João sentia-se mal. Sentia falta de sua pobre e querida mãezinha. Idosa, Jorja talvez não resistisse ao baque de perder seu único filho. O remorso e arrependimento por toda a atenção e carinho que poderia ter dado à sua velha mãe nem o deixavam dormir direito (para se castigar, ficava assistindo o canal pornô até tarde da noite – 21:15 pra ser mais exata - e acordando quase na hora do almoço, num ato de auto flagelação, dormindo apenas 15 horas e 15 minutos por noite). Por falar nisso, que teria acontecido com Jorja?

Jorja sentiu o sol da manhã tocar-lhe o rosto e acordou lentamente, espreguiçando-se, em sua camisola de seda vermelha com detalhes transparentes de renda na altura dos seios (que seios, oh Lady K? lol). Vestiu seu robe de seda, também vermelho, os tamanquinhos vermelhos com detalhes em pluminhas vermelhas (foi difícil convencer C a usar o figurino, mas com a ameaça de ser substituído por Sômuilindo ele topou) e foi até o banheiro escovar seus dentinhos com seu creme dental Tandy sabor morango. Enquanto esfregava as presas e, depois, fazendo seu gargajero, estranhou o silêncio absoluto na casa.

Foi até o quarto de João e viu que este já havia levantado mais cedo (coisa difícil de acreditar). Começou a ficar aflita. Onde estaria seu amado filho? Caminhou até a janela e deu de cara com o grandioso pé de mamão. Seus instintos maternais puderam supor o resto... seu filhinho, seu bebê querido, havia subido no pé de mamão para explorar o céu!!!! As lágrimas banhavam o rosto de Jorja, escorrendo como uma cachoeira em época de cheia.

Em seguida, Jorja jogou seu tamanquinho pela janela com fúria, tirou o robe; em seguida, rasgou a camisola fina e delicada (sempre chorando, não esqueça do clima); arrancou a cinta liga também, bem como a meia 3/8 vermelha e o fio dental de igual coloração. Nua, expondo seu corpo tal como havia vindo ao mundo, Jorja gritou, como mãe carinhosa que era:

"Livre! Livre! Livre de ter um filho estúpido e livre de usar essas roupas ridículas! Adeus, Lady K e adeus leitores!"

"Ei Jorja, que isso, eu não escrevi essa bagunça que você fez, não! Coloca suas roupichas de volta que essa é a hora em que você vai atrás do João!" grita Lady K na frente de seu pc enquanto digita a estória.

"Vai pro inferno! Já cumpri meu papel. Agora você se vira, dá seus pulos, loira!" e assim Jorja, agora Jorge C de novo, abandona a fazendola e esta fic e vai trabalhar como químico em uma farmácia de manipulação da cidade.

De volta à prisão...

Era quase uma hora da tarde e João ainda arrotava seu café da manhã, estirado no sofá, entediado, mudando de canal a cada 15 segundos e peidando a cada 2 segundos, quando a campainha tocou. "Quem será? Não vê que estou ocupado? Que droga!" resmungou nosso herói enquanto se levantava do sofá.

"Que que é?" perguntou com toda sua educação nobre e refinada ao abrir a porta.

"Vamo compra um Cdezinho, moço? Na minha mão é mais barato! Vamo lá, é 1 por 5, 2 por 10 e 3 por 15, só hoje, promoção!" a mocinha carregada de sacolas de CDs respondeu.

"Quê?" perguntou João, confuso.

"Aceita vale transporte, ticket refeição, vale leite, vale gás. Vamo aproveitar, freguês!"

"De onde diabos saiu você?"

"Vejo que minha fama não chegou até o senhor, seu cliente. Eu sou Lady Fê, escritora, muito prazer! Mas sabe como é, esse negócio de escrever não dá muita grana e uma garota precisa sobreviver! Então dia 26 de setembro, no meu aniversário, ganhei um hiper super ultra extra mega power plus gravador de CD de papai, e foi quando comecei a vender cópias laboratoriais."

João levantou uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu com o canto dos lábios: "Piratas, você quer dizer?!"

"Uepa, pirata não! São cd's de família, criados dentro da moral e dos bons costumes! E afinal, vai ou não vai querer? Que saco, sabe quantos lugares eu tenho que ir ainda hoje?"

"Ta certo, ta certo, eu compro um. Mas o que eu queria mesmo era deixar este lugar, sabe? Voltar pra terra... mas não sem antes levar a Margarida comigo..."

Lady Fê empurrou João para dentro do apartamento, olhando ao redor e cobrindo a cabeça com um lenço colorido, deixando de fora só os olhos. Cochichando, falou: "Eu posso te ajudar..."

"O que? Que que você falou? Fala alto! E pra quê esse lenço cafona na sua cabeça?"

Lady Fê chegou em seu ponto culminante de estresse! Tirou o lenço da cabeça, catou João pelo braço, virando-o de costas para ela, passou o lenço ao redor do pescoço dele e falou bem ao ouvido de João, inspirando o cheiro almiscarado dele: "Seu burro, não podemos ser vistos juntos! Seria muito comprometedor! Mas eu posso ajudá-lo. Hoje à noite virei com o material necessário e você terá que fazer tudo que eu mandar. Aqui neste papel está escrito o meu preço". E soltou o apavorado João.

"Tudo isso? Você é doida ou comeu cocô?"

"Deixa ver" Lady Fê tomou o papel de suas mãos. "Ta de cabeça pra baixo, seu burro!"

"Ah bom! Mas mesmo assim, tah muito caro. Dá um desconto, poxa!"

"Sem desconto. Quer escapar com sua Margarida ou não?"

"Tudo bem. Prefere cheque ou cartão? Aceita Visa?"

"Aceita tudo aqui, passa pra cá!"

Mais tarde, vestindo roupa de ninja negra, ela aparece no apartamento. João, novamente, arqueja uma das sobrancelhas e sorri com o canto do lábio:

"Por quê você está de negro se aqui é tudo branco, de mármore? Vão te ver facilmente!"

"Ah é que eu vi um filme das panteras e fiquei doida pra me vestir assim também lol Agora cala a boca e pega o kit salvação."

João abriu o embrulho: 4 comprimidos de laxante, 5 pacotes de absorvente Sempre livre com perfume de ervas, um colar e um par de brincos de diamantes paraguaios, um jornal e um rolo de papel higiênico.

"Esse é o kit salvação? Eu paguei por esse lixo?"

"Meu caro, caro João, logo se vê porque você está em cana! Confie em mim que amanhã você estará a caminho da liberdade!" sorriu Lady Fê.

CONTINUA!!!!

Esse merece review, né? Se vc não deixar, vai nascer uma verrugona cabeluda bem na sua cara lol Anda logo, review!!!


	5. Capítulo 5 Um dia de merda

**JOÃO ROQUISTÃO E O PÉ DE MAMÃO**

Autor: **Lady K. Roxton**

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens da série The Lost World bem como os da fic A História dos Irmãos Tão não me pertencem bla bla bla bla

Agradeço aos patrocinadores: Beto Carrero World, Disneylândia, TLW Casa da Árvore, Casas Bahia, Avon, Tandy sabor morango, Visa, Sempre Livre com perfume de ervas e Jontex sabor morango, Tim, Br Turbo, Yahoo Messenger, MSN, Halls preto.

COMMENTS: **ATENÇÃO!!! **Este capítulo contém cenas fortes de drama. Se você é cardíaco, sensível, fracote, frangote, muito higiênico ou fresco, não leia! Depois não venha me torrar o saco com mensagens começando com "Que horror!", "Que nojo!", "Credo!", etc... Está avisado.

**Jéssica Nobre:** Parabéns! Vc foi homenageada! Mas troquei seu nome para preservar sua identidade, ok? Espero q goste deste também, já q está bem maior e consequentemente, o número de risadas tbem é maior!

**Claudia:** Uma escritora precisa de suas reviews, de qqr jeito, por bem ou por mal rs...

**Nay: **Gêmula kerida! Seu apoio é fundamental para mim! Vamos ver o q vc fala deste cap em relação ao tamanho, jah q vc sempre tem q implicar com algo né. Ou se vai reclamar das "nojeiras".. Nay, Nay, o q vc vai armar neste cap?

**Nessa:** Minha fã e ídola! É sempre uma honra receber suas reviews. Se vc achou o João porco antes, imagina agora hein? Coloca uma máscara pra ler este q a coisa vai feder lol

**Lê: **Vc continua arrasando neste cap! Sucesso total! E jogar praga na própria irmã está proibido, ok? lol

**Cris: **Os patrocinadores estão todos com o pagamento atrasado por isso eu continuo pobre e falida. Será q até o fim desta fic eu recebo?

**Rosa: **Vergonha? Q q isso tem a ver com vergonha? É só deixar review q num acontece nada com o leitor oras... E parabéns pelo niver (12/10)!!!!!

**Sygotsky: **Oh Grande Mestra! Sobre os outros personagens, em breve colocarei meu novo plano em construção, do qual vc fará parte conforme combinado, Aguarde!

**Camila Geisa: **Vc está desculpada pq a Si me mandou uma msg sua agradecendo a participação e se desculpando pelo sumiço. Agora o desafio foi cumprido e vc verá como é possível unir drama e humor numa mesma fic!!! Qto a vc ir presa, sinto mto, mas o presídio é masculino. Sobre o kit, jah havíamos conversado no msn, né? Bem, então tah esclarecido e agora vc pode prosseguir com a leitura, ok? Bjus e valeu por td!!!

**Jéssy: **Finalmente, o funcionamento do kit... não se preocupe, a minha intenção era q ninguém entendesse mesmo até ler este capítulo final. Bjinhus!!!

**Tia Bettin: **Só faltou vc neste cap!!! lol Pensando bem, acho q vc não iria kerer participar rs....

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam esta fic, de coração, valeu! Espero que tenham gostado. Me despeço com sadade, mas logo tem mais Tão na área!

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Um dia de merda**

Em que 4 comprimidos de laxante, 5 pacotes de absorvente Sempre livre com perfume de ervas, um colar e um par de brincos de diamantes paraguaios, um jornal e um rolo de papel higiênico poderiam ajudar alguém a fugir da prisão? Se para você, leitor, esta pergunta já é difícil, imagine para alguém com um desenvolvimento mental como o de João?

Lady Fê deu as instruções: "Às 05:15 você toma os laxantes..."

"Meio comprimido?"

"Você ouviu eu falar meio?"

"Não" respondeu João encabulado.

"Então são os quatro!!! Agora fica quieto, vamos seguir com o plano. Depois de tomar os comprimidos, você vai abrir os pacotes de absorventes, tirar um por um do saquinho plástico e enfiar um pacote em cada vaso, ou seja, 10 absorvente por vaso e dar descarga. Depois você vai entrar no MSN, chamar a Margarida aqui e dar essas jóias aí pra ela. Entendeu?"

"Acho que sim... mas e o papel higiênico, serve pra quê?" perguntou João sem entender nada do que Lady Fê pretendia fazer.

"O papel? Ah você logo vai saber, meu caro caro João... só não me chame aqui quando o laxante fizer efeito" contestou a lady já quase vomitando ao pensar em quando o laxante fizesse efeito.

João seguiu o plano à risca. Colocou seu celular da Tim (ti inganei lol) q nunca dava sinal para despertar na hora em que Lady Fê mandou, tomou os comprimidos laxantes e jogou os absorventes do vaso, dando descarga logo depois. Ligou seu note book, conectou-o à internet através de seu provedor Br Turbo adsl (plano sem limite de horas) e conectou seu MSN...

"Sua entrada no MSN não pôde ser realizada. Parece que você está protegido por um firewall que não permite conexão com o .Net Messenger Service."

"Que isso? Droga de MSN, não vale nada mesmo! Conecta, infeliz, anda logo!" João batia, chutava e espancava seu note book tentando em vão conectar-se ao MSN para poder falar com Margarida. Frustrado, teve que acessar o Yahoo Messenger que era cheio das frescuras e João não entendia muito bem como funcionava. Para sua sorte, Margarida estava conectada.

"E aí, Margarida, tudo bem?"

"O que você quer?"

"Eh, que, bem, na verdade eu queria, sabe, te convidar pra vir aqui em casa hoje..."

"Se enxerga! O que eu iria fazer aí? Nós não temos nada para conversar!"

"Na verdade eu queria te entregar um presentinho que comprei pra você... Coisa simples, um colar e um par de brincos de diamantes pa..."

"DIAMANTES?????? Que hora eu passo aí?" o coração de Margarida (e a carteira) bateu mais forte.

"Pode ser agora?"

"To indo!"

"É hoje que eu me dou bem!" pensou João, que imediatamente colocou um halls preto na boca para diminuir o bafo de leão louco, tirou a camisa e ficou só de calça de pijama (sem cueca!) esperando sua amada.

Alguns minutos depois, chega Margarida.

"Meu bem, eu sabia que você iria vir! Eu tenho um plano para fugir com você e..."

"E as jóias?"

"Aqui" disse entregando a caixinha de veludo negro.

"Mas e sobre fugirmos, você topa? Eu já tenho tudo preparado, Lady Fê está me ajudando. Já pensou? Nós, vivendo como ricos na terra, você seria tratada com uma rainha..."

Margarida, cega de ambição e iludida de que João era rico e que os diamante fossem verdadeiros e não paraguaios, acabou aceitando. Então, prontos para viverem uma vida feliz para sempre juntinhos, João sentou-se ao lado de sua malagueta, passou o braço ao redor de suas costas e foi se aproximando para dar o primeiro beijo, o beijo que selaria sua união de amor eterno...

Pummmmm (é barulho de peido, aquele barulhento mesmo, sabe?)

"Ummmmm que foi isso? E que cheiro! Eca!" Marguerite ficou furiosa com a interrupção.

"Isso? Não fui eu! Sabe o que é? O banheiro de visitas tah com defeito e aí se formam gases na tubulação e eles acabam saindo, mas não vamos deixar que isso nos atrapalhe. Sente só, já passou!" João não poderia aceitar que justo agora quando realmente ia se dar bem e traçar a bela Margarida, fosse interrompido por um peidinho de nada.

Prontos para reiniciar de onde pararam, sentaram-se novamente no sofá, João olhou profundamente nos olhos claros de Margarida e...

Trooooooo (barulho de tripas trabalhando no limite!)

"Ai não, agora não vai negar de novo, né?" E como se fosse obra feita, novas bolhas estomacais (peidos) brotaram de João, contaminando todo o ar com a catinga.

O coitadinho se apertava todo, sentadinho no sofá para não sair mais nenhum, enquanto Margarida abria as janelas e tampava o nariz com o dedo e fazia cara de nojo.

Quando pensou que os gases aliviariam a situação intestinal e anal em que se encontrava João, veio o pior: o urubu que tinha dentro de si começou a beliscar e a cutucar, querendo sair de qualquer jeito. João suava em bicas! Felizmente ou infelizmente, seu sofrimento durou pouco: o trem merda chegou à estação ânus e assim, João soube, consternado, que sua gestação fecal chegara ao fim.

"Margarida, acho que me borrei..."

Nem precisa dizer que a morena ficou mais furiosa ainda! Mas por outro lado, como namorada solidária que era e querendo demonstrar seu apoio de mulher apaixonada, tirou um sarro básico da desgraça de João e caiu na gargalhada.

João sentia seu traseiro quente em contato com o objeto marrom não identificado. Era daqueles compridos e duros, daqueles que dão orgulho a seu criador; até dava pra expor na bienal, tamanha obra de arte era, mas definitivamente, não nessa situação. Porém, João ficou aliviado: agora seria só trocar de roupa, tomar um banho que tudo ficaria bem, certo?

Erradíssimo! João sentiu de novo aquela cólicazinha maldita no pé da barriga, trazendo consigo uma nova leva de merda; desta vez, daquela pastosa, que foi melecando e lambuzando o que encontrou pelo caminho. E mais gases, que ele nem tentou segurar, afinal, o que eram uns peidinhos para quem já estava todo borrado, né?

E mais merda! Agora, daquela líquida que sai rasgando o fiofó do freguês rumo à liberdade... João desejava mais do que tudo o papel higiênico que Lady Fê lhe dera (agora ele entendeu para que servia!) mas se levantasse faria a maior sujeira (mais). Também pensou que talvez pudesse valer-se de um recurso absorvente, já que seu forevis parecia não parar de jorrar porcarias: colocar um absorvente na cueca para estancar a hemorragia intestinal. Por outro lado, lembrou-se de uma vez que um amigo fizera isso, mas colocou a parte adesiva virada pra cima e quando foi tirar, arrancou metade dos pêlos do rabo junto. E agora também, já era tarde para usar tal recurso.

Margarida o aconselhou a ir logo para o banheiro, pois agora mesmo é que não poderiam ficar naquele chiqueiro. Caminhando com dificuldade, João foi até o toilete e constatou que não havia água! A única água existente era a das caixinhas das descargas. Como a necessidade é a mãe da invenção, transformou os 5 vasos sanitários em modernas banheiras de hidromassagem, enfiando-se como pôde nelas e dando descarga em seguida (não me pergunte como). Ao chegar ao último banheiro, percebeu que a casa estava sendo inundada e junto da águam haviam alguns charutos flutuantes... Claro! Os absorventes socados nos vasos haviam entupido tudo!!!

Como que caindo do céu, a campainha toca. É Lady Fê acompanhada da pára-médica e cúmplice da fuga, Dra. Géssika Gente Nobre, já com a ambulância e maca para levar João (os corredores da prisão eram bem amplos).

"Graças a Deus vocês chegaram! Me tirem daqui, por favor!" Margarida já foi se jogando na maca e sendo devidamente socorrida pelas duas.

O João? Bom, colocaram ele num daqueles sacos pretos com zíper de colocar defunto e deixaram ele num cantinho da ambulância, que foi de sirene ligada até a lavanderia da prisão. Chegando, Lady Fê e Géssika tiraram João e Margarida da ambulância e indicaram a saída: através de um buraco secreto debaixo de uma das máquinas de lavar, deveriam jogar-se nele e assim, desceriam pelo esgoto, que caía no Tietê e logo, estariam livres como dois passarinhos (urubus) felizes.

"Vocês estão loucas se pensam que eu vou me jogar aí? Agora chega, né?" Margarida destinou sua última frase a Deus, que parecia não se compadecer de sua desgraça.

"Agora vocês passaram do limite! Tudo bem que eu estou mais podre que tudo, mais me jogar no esgoto já é muita humilhação!" João reclamou.

"João, você um dia vai me agradecer..." disse Lady Fê sombria, e sem que nem tivessem tempo de dizer "casa da árvore", ela e sua cúmplice empurraram João e Margarida no esgoto.

João debatia-se, afundava algumas vezes, formas desconhecidas na água amarronzada e até a engolia às vezes, afogando-se.

"Socorro! me ajudem! Margarida! Eu não sei nadar! Socorro!"

"João! João!" Margarida chacoalhava seu marido, que estava tendo um pesadelo, para que não acordasse as crianças que agora, dormiam tranquilamente. Vendo que ele não acordava, ela lhe deu um soco no estômago e na hora ele acordou.

"Ai! Que droga, Margarida! Por quê você fez isso?"

"Shhhhhhh! Faz silêncio. Você estava tendo um pesadelo e me acordou e eu não queria que as crianças acordassem também."

João olhou ao redor: estava no quarto de seus filhos, em sua casa.

"O que houve?" ele perguntou vendo sua malagueta com lingerie e camisola vermelho sangue.

"Você ficou de contar uma estória para as crianças, mas acho que acabou pegando no sono e eu também. Agora já são 2 da madrugada. Melhor você vir descansar."

João a pegou no colo (e bateu a perna na quina da mesinha da sala, mas não perdeu a pose e fingiu que não foi nada) e a levou para o quarto, pousando-a sobre a cama como se fosse uma flor delicada.

"Margarida, eu fui um monstro com você! A partir de amanhã você vai ter uma babá e uma empregada pra fazerem o serviço pra você, minha malagueta..."

"É sério?"

"Palavra de Tão!"

E Margarida retribuiu o reconhecimento com um longo e demorado beijo, feliz da vida (mesmo sem saber o motivo) de João tê-la compreendido. Mas mais feliz estava João, que nunca mais teria que contar estórias para seus anjinhos...

FIM!!!

* * *

Tah vendo aí em baixo o "Submite review"? Então, clica no "GO" e deixa sua review, se não kiser sofrer td q o João sofreu neste cap lol


End file.
